


Night Strolls, Summer Breeze

by swtltlmrvlgrl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Natasha Romanoff - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Fluff, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers needs to practice talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtltlmrvlgrl/pseuds/swtltlmrvlgrl
Summary: This was inspired by the “In the Summer” MV by ARASHI (Listen to it you guys!!) Tony has been working nonstop, so Y/N decided to join him in his summer escapade. The other avengers join this summer escapade, including Steve, where they witnessed your weakness (the sea!). Steve, on the other hand, has been having a hard time expressing his feelings for Y/N, so he had to resort to other methods.
Relationships: Captain America & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Night Strolls, Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name

Tony has been working nonstop in his laboratory for 6 weeks. It’s summertime and Pepper has been nagging him to go outside and go to the beach. 

“I’ll go if Y/N’s coming with me.” Tony finally responds to Pepper’s request. You were caught off guard by Tony’s sudden comment, you shoot your head up and turn your head towards Tony's and Pepper’s direction. “I - uhm - I - ” you stuttered.

Pepper looks at you with pleading eyes.. Tony’s gaze,on the other hand, is intimidating and scary but beyond that, his eyes look tired and dull. Tony really needs to rest.

“Sure, I’ll come with you.” you stated. 

* * *

“Yes!” Pepper rejoiced. “Thank you Y/N!” She starts running towards your direction and hugs you. “Don’t worry about the logistics. I’ll fix them all for you.” She takes her phone out to make some calls and walks out of the laboratory.

“Traitor.” Tony said after making sure that Pepper is out of earshot. “ I thought you hated the beach!”

You grab the transparent tablet beside you, and hand it to Tony. 

“I do hate the beach, everything about it makes me uncomfortable. But, ” You added. “Seeing you overwork like this makes me more uncomfortable. Pepper is right Tony, you need rest.” 

Tony sighs and returns the tablet. “Fine.” He grabs his phone. “But I’m calling Steve.”

\-----

“Are you okay?” Steve hands you a bottle of water. 

“Hmmm.” You respond and as much as you want to respond properly, moving even an inch of your muscle makes you more nauseous. Natasha sits next to you and hands you a wet towel. “You can lie down if you want Y/N” She suggested. 

You looked up and placed the towel on your face. “I’m fine.” You stretch your legs out and allowed it to rest on a small box that Steve placed in front of you. You position your body in a way that prevents the wet towel from sliding.

“You should’ve just stayed in the hotel.” Steve remarked.

“Yeah… I should’ve” You agreed. Staying in the hotel was the most practical thing to do especially with your seasickness. But you really wanted to look out for Tony; this was the least you could do after everything that he had done for you. You are his assistant afterall. 

“Why didn’t you tell us about your seasickness,Y/N?” You hear Tony’s voice coming from your right side. “Never mind.” He probably saw that you were too weak to reason out. “I’ll just call Pepper to cancel this island hopping.” 

Immediately after you hear the word “cancel” a rush of adrenaline flowed through you. You reach out for Tony’s hands. You sandwich his hands between yours and try to hold it as tight as you can. You shake your head in disapproval.   
  
“Fine.” Tony sighed and placed his phone in his pocket. You let go of his hand. He sits on the box where your legs are resting. “But promise me you’ll rest when we arrive on the island.” He gives you a pat on the head and walks away. 

“Just call me when you need me Y/N.” Natasha also left and went after Tony.

You are trying to return to the position before Tony almost made the phone call to Pepper. And when you are about to place the towel on your face, you hear Steve clearing his throat.

“That position looks uncomfortable.” Steve commented.

Before you can even respond, he pulls you and with force of gravity and momentum (and his super soldier strength), your head falls on to Steve’s lap.“We still have 30 minutes to get to the next island. You should rest.” You don’t have the strength to complain so you straighten your back and place your legs on the chair where Nat previously sat. 

The yacht suddenly makes a hard turn causing you to lose your balance, your hand moves to search for something that you can hold on to and you found yourself grabbing Steve’s arm. The sudden movement caught you off guard and your hands started to shake. Steve must’ve noticed the sudden contraction of your muscles. He moves his freehand, reaches for your hand and holds it gently. Your grip on Steve’s arm loosens and your muscles begin to relax under the warmth of the palm of his hand.

“I won’t let go.” He reassured you.

\----- 

The smell of a freshly brewed coffee awakens your senses, it took a while before you can process the fact that you're laying on a soft bed covered in white sheets with your head resting on two pillows. You open your eyes and slowly sit up. 

“Took you long enough.” 

You turn your head towards the direction of the familiar voice. 

“Steve.” you said. 

“Y/N.” Steve responded. “I know you don’t drink coffee, but I’ll boil water for you for your tea. Chamomile, right?”

“I’m sorry for bothering like this.” You stand up f and walk towards Steve’s direction. You take the teabag and put it inside the teacup that Steve prepared. “I just wanted to help Mr. Stark, but here I am, being a nuisance to everyone’s supposed relaxation time.” You sighed and poured the hot water into the teacup. 

Steve took a sip from his cup of coffee. “Well.” He said. “I can’t speak for Tony or the others, but drinking coffee like this is at the top of my ‘relaxation activities’ list.” He sits on the chair across the breakfast nook. ”And you’re not a nuisance, Y/N. If anything, you’re actually giving me a valid excuse to escape Tony’s, err, extroversion?”

You chuckle at Steve’s statement “Stop bad mouthing my employer.” The two of you laughed. 

“Do you think my extroverted boss is having fun?” You asked, still worried about Tony and how you ruined his supposed rest.  
  
Steve pulls his phone out of his pocket, swipes across it and a hologram of Tony’s bust appears and started talking.

“Hey Steve. How’s Y/N? I know you’re Pentium 4 generation brain won’t be able to understand this but please relay this to Y/N. Thanks to this small vacation, I was able to think of a good idea to address the problem with the modular controls, I might need her to polish up the codes for the instrumentation and the wiring. I know she can easily execute it easily, so she doesn’t have to think about it so much. I also thought of a new invention idea, well not really ‘a’ cause I had like 10 ideas. Tell her to rest well cause I might need her help, I don’t need sleepyheads in my lab. Also, there will be a meteor shower later at 12 midnight.” Your eyes lit, Tony knew your affinity for the stars, constellations and galaxy, you looked at the wall clock , it’s 11PM. “Pepper chose this island so she can get the best view. That’s it. P.S. Rogers, Don’t even think of doing anything to - ” Steve turned the message off. 

“I guess my extroverted billionaire playboy employer is fully rested.” You let out a sigh of relief. It feels good to see that kind of energy from Tony. He has been having a creative block for weeks and seeing him have a breakthrough during this time made the seasickness worth it. You can’t wait to hear about his ideas when you’re back in the laboratory.

“Thanks, Steve.” 

Steve smiled. “Now that Tony’s finally out of your mind, do you want to talk about…” Steve touches the nape of his neck and looks at you. You tilt your head in response, he looks away and looks at his cup of coffee, instead. Steve cleared his throat. “...your plans for the meteor shower?”

“Hmmm.” you pondered. “I’ll probably go outside after drinking this tea, and walk around the shore,feel the sand on my feet, I guess? How about you?”

“Good question.” Steve stretched his hands. “I’m actually planning to walk around with you.”

“Don’t you have any other plans?” You chuckled.

“If I had any, I would cancel all of them.” Steve whispered under his breath and took a sip of his coffee.

“Did you say something?” You asked.

“No.” He answered. “No, I didn’t.”

\-----

When you were about to go outside, Steve stopped you.

“Wait. You’re going outside with those clothes?”

“Yes? I didn’t really pack for night strolls. I didn’t bring any jacket with me.”

“Here.” Steve took out his jacket from his duffle bag and handed it to you. “You can use this.”

“You’re my hero!” You teased.

“And you’re not funny. Just put the jacket on Y/N.” He retorted.

\-----

You step outside the hotel and take a deep breath. “I’m not really a fan of beaches in the morning but this…” You allow yourself to drown in the sensation of the cool breeze touching your skin, complemented by the calming sounds of the waves and the sea. You stretch your hands out. “I can get used to this.”

“Are you sure, you don’t have any plans for tonight?” You asked Steve again.

“Nope. I’m just going to keep an eye on yo-- my jacket.” 

The two of you arrived by the shore and you decided to take off your sandals and just feel the sand and the momentary wave of the sea touch the sole of your feet. Steve stretched his hand and held your sandals, “ I can carry this for you.” And you gladly obliged.

“You’ve been awfully quiet since we went outside. What’s up?” You asked.

“Nothing much.” He responded.

You ran forward and when you’re a few feet away from Steve you stopped, turned back and shouted, “Steeeeve!”

“What?” Steve shouts back, his voice a little louder than the usual. Steve walked towards your direction

“Nothing. I just wanted to test out your super soldier senses.”

“What does that even mean?” Steve chuckles.

“It means.” You stop walking and Steve stops too. You search for his eyes in the midst of the darkness. “I’m your friend, Steve, even if you tell me a thousand times that nothing’s bothering you, I know there is.”

“Are you sure I’m the super soldier? Not you?” 

“It’s called women’s intuition. I don’t need a super soldier serum for that.”

“I miss moments like this.” You continued. “When was the last time we talked like this? Tony was busy but you’ve been pretty involved in a lot of things too.”

“Yeah... I was.” Steve paused. “I missed yo -- I mean, everyone in the avengers tower misses you. Bucky specially misses your unique recipes.”

You face the direction of the sea and look up. You marvel at the beauty of the star-ladden view. The reflection on the surface of the water make it more beautiful. Infinite. 

“Actually, Y/N...” Steve moves closer beside you. “I’ve been wanting to say this -” 

“Ah!” You beamed as you witness thousands or millions of meteors falling from the sky. You close your eyes to make a wish. “Make a wish too Steve!”

The gaps between your fingers are suddenly filled by Steve’s. It feels warm, but it’s a different type of warmth. It’s not like the warmth of Steve’s jacket that protect you from the cold night breeze. It’s not like the warmth of the first ray of sun that touches your face or the early morning tea that you drink every morning. 

It’s the type of warmth that you want to hold tight at night and to embrace in the morning. 

It’s the kind of warmth that you don't want to let go. Not now. Not ever. 

You squeeze Steve’s hands in response. 

“My wish...” Steve smiled. “It came true.” 

##  **_End!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been so long since I wrote a one-shot story! Plus a song prompt! This is my first time setting my story in the Avengers universe. So what do you think? FEEDBACKS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED


End file.
